Amar
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: .Secuela de "Afecto". Era increíble ver que aquello que comenzó siendo un gusto, terminó convirtiéndose en amor. SasuNaru, one-shot, lemon.


- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Amar**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: AU, yaoi, one-shot, lemon.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

∞ **Importante:** Para entender mejor este fanfic, debiste de haber **leído previamente** "**GUSTAR**" y "**AFECTO**", ya que esta es la tercera parte de la trama.

∞ **Dedicatoria: **¡A la preciosa de Noemi-chan!, quien es mi pequeña musa dibujante, y que se ha tomado la molestia de hacer un dibujo para cada una de estas tres partes (y los cuales pueden darse el lujo de ir a ver a mi perfil, donde también ya he agregado todos los lindos dibujos que ella ha hecho de mis cutres fanfics).

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AmAr**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Amar**_: Tener cariño, adoración o inclinación a una persona o cosa.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

**C**asi siempre, cuando Sakura caminaba sonriente por los pasillos del instituto, la mayoría de los alumnos giraba en la dirección en la que ella estaba. Sakura se consideraba como una chica bonita, porque tenía unos lindos ojos verdes, y su pelaje era de un color rosado llamativo. Además, tenía una presencia notable... pero, a pesar de eso, sabía que el hecho de que sus compañeros de escuela volteasen hacia donde ella estaba, no se debía precisamente a su persona.

Sakura tenía la suerte de ser la amiga más cercana de Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto era la razón por la cual, todos los alumnos giraban en su dirección, porque, desde luego, Naruto era imposible de ignorar, y eso era algo de lo cual ella estaba muy consciente.

- ¡Oh! -exclamó Sakura de forma sobreactuada- ¡Como me gustaría ser tú!

Y Naruto, quien en aquel momento iba a su lado, únicamente arqueó una ceja con cierto desinterés.

- ¿Y ahora por qué? -cuestionó él-.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Eres el único zorro del colegio, y además, eres un zorro mestizo ¡No hay nada más guay que eso!

Naruto torció la boca, sin encontrarle lo _guay_ al asunto. Él sabía que su madre había sido un felino, como todo el mundo, sin embargo, su padre -según le había contado la dulce señora Mikoto- había sido un zorro. La señora Mikoto le dijo que él era la viva imagen de su padre, quien había sido rubio. Era por eso que Naruto también era rubio, pero al ser mestizo sus orejas y cola eran de un color diferente, ya que aquel color naranja lo había heredado de su madre, quien fue pelirroja. Era una regla general -y genética- que las orejas y la cola fuesen del mismo color que el cabello. Claro que esa regla no se aplicaba a los mestizos.

- Me das tanta envidia, Naruto, eres la persona más especial que conozco ¡Debes sentirte tan afortunado!

- La verdad es que no -respondió secamente-.

- Eres un malagradecido Naruto, y creo que tienes demasiada suerte que no aprecias. Tú sabes muy bien que la mayoría de los mestizos son gatos, a pesar de que sean hijos de un gato y un zorro, únicamente cerca del cinco por ciento de los mestizos nacen siendo zorros.

- Lo sé, Sakura-chan, me has dado esas estadísticas miles de veces.

- Pues parece que no me escuchas, si lo hicieras, sabrías que los zorros son escasos ¡Es una suerte si conoces a uno! Y más si es mestizo, porque es más difícil encontrarte con un zorro mestizo que con uno purasangre.

- Sí, y por eso vamos a terminar extintos.

- Sabes que no es cierto, el porcentaje de zorros no ha disminuido en los últimos doscientos años.

- Tú tienes un serio problema ¿Te has dado cuenta?

- ¡Hey! -colocó una expresión indignada en su rostro- Eso es culpa tuya, no fue hasta que te conocí que me interesé por investigar a tu raza.

- Gracias, eso me provoca mucha emoción.

Sakura se tomó en ese momento la libertad de golpear el hombro del otro, logrando sacarle una queja divertida.

- Es únicamente porque te admiro, tonto -gruñó ella-.

- No es cierto, lo que pasa es tú tienes envidia ¿O no?

La felina rosada sonrió avergonzadamente, llevándose una mano tras la nuca.

- Es que eres especial, la gente siempre voltea a verte y te halaga, además ¡Lo tienes todo! Siempre sacas buenas calificaciones, tu familia es una de las más adineradas que hay aquí, eres guapo, amable y gracioso... y, por si fuera poco ¡Estas comprometido con Sasuke-kun!, te vas a casar con el gato más deseado del colegio.

Por la cara consternada de Sakura -una cara fingida por cierto-, Naruto supo que aquel tipo de envidia que le tenía no era una lo suficientemente grande, como para hacer que su amiga lo odiara realmente.

- Eres novia de Sai -dijo distraídamente, poniendo una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Creí que estabas locamente enamorada de él o algo así.

- Y lo estoy -aseguró- Pero nunca perderé la oportunidad para echarte en cara que tienes al buenazo de Sasuke-kun a tu disposición, principalmente porque nunca me das detalles de lo que pasa entre ustedes... ¡Y tú sabes como me gustan los detalles!

Sakura entonces comenzó a reír con aquel tono libidinoso, que a Naruto no le dejaba dudas sobre que la pobre se había convertido en una pequeña pervertida todavía no-declarada. Pero, a pesar de eso -de sus manías y de todas las locuras de la chica-, era su amiga, y así la apreciaba.

Al llegar a la amplia entrada de la academia, en medio del montón de autos que había -y que daba la impresión de ser una exposición-, Naruto fue capaz de reconocer la discreta limusina color negro -con sutiles detalles en plateado-, que buscaba, principalmente porque el símbolo Uchiha se encontraba en las puertas de la misma. Aquel paipai rojo y blanco era imposible de confundir, ya que Naruto llevaba viéndolo desde que tenía cinco años.

Con un simple ademán, el rubio se despidió de su amiga y se acercó al vehiculo, mientras que unas cuantas miradas de los que estaban alrededor se centraban en él, cosa que siempre estaba ignorando. La puerta trasera de la limusina se abrió, y sin esperar, Naruto subió cerrando con un portazo descuidado, acomodándose en uno de los caros asientos del amplio interior, mientras que trataba de quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme, y haciendo el intento de desanudarse también la corbata al mismo tiempo.

- Oi, usuratonkachi, si vas a desnudarte, preferiría que lo hicieras en un lugar donde pudiésemos ponernos más cómodos.

La limusina arrancó en ese momento, y Naruto hizo sus orejas hacia atrás, dirigiendo su vista al frente.

Indudablemente se encontró con su felino prometido, quien estaba recargado contra una de las ventanas, su pierna izquierda se encontraba cruzada contra la derecha, y su mentón apoyado sobre uno de sus puños, en aquella posición que el rubio tanto odiaba, porque cada vez que se colocaba así, Sasuke parecía aun más odioso y arrogante de esa forma.

- Ganas tienes de ponerte cómodo conmigo, bastardo -respondió el zorro, arrojando la corbata lejos-.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada leve, mientras se encogía de hombros. Naruto resopló, y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco azul en una rápida maniobra, para finalmente desfajarse la camisa blanca, desabrochando las empuñadoras de la misma y subiendo las mangas hasta arriba de los codos. Aquel parecía ser un ritual de todos los días, porque el zorro no soportaba tener puesto el uniforme ni un segundo más luego de abandonar el instituto. Si se lo dejaba puesto de la manera correcta mientras estaba en la escuela, era únicamente para que no le llamasen la atención, porque ya tenía suficiente con sus otras faltas como para agregarle una más.

- Si la profesora Anko te viese de esa forma, seguramente cortaría tu cuello -comentó Sasuke con aire distraído- Luces como un pordiosero.

- Y tú luces como si hubieses tenido una parálisis facial, así que no me molestes.

Aunque las palabras que habían intercambiado no tenían ni una pizca de amabilidad, Naruto se levantó de su asiento, y seguidamente avanzó lo suficiente como para colocarse al lado del pelinegro, quien se removió un poco para dejar que el otro se acomodara a su gusto.

- Apuesto a que tuviste un día muy entretenido, tanto como para no venirme a molestar hoy.

- Ser presidente estudiantil es una tontería -masculló-.

- Al contrario -rezongó el rubio- Cuando tienes cosas que hacer no te paras en mi aula de clases ¡Eso es genial!

- Si continúas hostigando, voy a hacer que me cambien de salón. Estoy seguro de que tienes ganas de pasar otros seis años sentado junto a mí.

Sasuke esperaba una amenaza o un reproche, pero pese a eso, el que Naruto se estirara lo suficiente como para pasarle lengua por la mejilla, no fue algo que lo sorprendió. La lengua del rubio se movió con suavidad, dándole suaves lamidas cariñosas, haciendo que el moreno entrecerrara los ojos teniendo la tentación de cerrarlos, cosa que hizo cuando aquella lengua llegó hasta sus labios, repasándolos ligeramente lo que incitó que abriera los labios sin duda, sacando después su propia lengua que pronto se encontró con la contraria, comenzando así a juguetear entre ellas fuera de sus bocas, enredándose íntimamente, acariciándose sin titubeos. Finalmente Naruto se animó a unir sus labios, siguiendo con un beso más convencional que pese a eso, distaba mucho del primer beso que ambos compartieron siendo tan solo unos niños.

Cuando se separaron, el zorro sonrió alegremente para luego estirar los brazos y atrapar el cuerpo de Sasuke, recargándose en él.

- Da gusto verte, baka, aunque hasta yo me sorprenda por eso.

Sasuke no respondió, y en cambio dejó que una de sus manos descansara en la cabeza de Naruto, mientras que su felina cola se mecía caprichosamente dejando ver cuan cómoda encontraba la situación.

Ellos dos habían estado juntos desde que eran pequeños, tan pequeños que ahora el pelinegro era casi incapaz de recodar completamente los primeros años que vivió al lado del otro. Lo que si podía recordar era que siempre Naruto lo había sacado de quicio, que solían pelearse con frecuencia y que el rubio tenía la manía de retarlo, pero pese a eso, también recordaba que en pocas ocasiones se habían separado, que se conocían tanto que podían acabar las frases del otro, y que además, Naruto siempre había significado un aire fresco y alegre en su vida. Y la mejor parte de eso, es que estaban prometidos a casarse, lo que aseguraba completamente que no se separarían. Aquella era sin lugar a dudas una estupenda garantía.

Principalmente porque los dos estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Al principio, Sasuke había odiado la idea, y Naruto se había sentido atrapado y sin más remedio que aceptar la situación. Porque la amable Señora Mikoto lo había sacado del orfanato, dándole un hogar... y lo único que pedía a cambio era que Naruto se casara con su hijo. Parecía algo justo. Y lo justo se convirtió en lo aceptable, y después, en lo necesario. Naruto realmente ya no podía imaginar -ni mucho menos deseaba- una vida en la cual Sasuke no estuviese presente, ya que en algún punto mientras ambos crecían juntos, también lo hicieron los sentimientos que tenía hacia su prometido impuesto, hasta el grado de convertirse en un absurdo amor que era totalmente correspondido.

- Oi, dobe -llamó en determinado momento-.

- ¿Qué quieres, teme? -preguntó el rubio en respuesta-.

- ¿Sabías que oka-san ya ha regresado?

Ante la noticia, Naruto se alejó del otro rápidamente, mirándolo con sorpresa en el rostro.

- ¿Mikoto-okasan volvió? -cuestionó, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios- ¿Ya esta en casa?

Sasuke asintió levemente, sonriendo apenas ante el entusiasmo que brillaba en los ojos azules del zorro.

- ¡Genial! -exclamó, sonriendo grandemente- No se fue por mucho tiempo, pero ya se extrañaba ¡Vivir contigo es aburrido! Todo el día tienes cara de fastidio.

- Es lógico -se encogió de hombros- Todo el día te estoy viendo, es obvio que me fastidie.

- ¡Suerte tienes de verme! ¡No puedes vivir sin mí!

- ¡Que más quisieras!

Y a pesar de que ahora se miraban con el mismo recelo que un niño enfurruñado, por dentro en realidad los dos se encontraban sonriendo.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Al entrar al amplio comedor familiar, y mientras Naruto recomponía un poco su uniforme escolar -para verse lo mejor presentable posible-, ambos fueron recibidos con una bella sonrisa, que se dibujó en las delicadas facciones de la mujer que los dos reconocían como su madre, de formas diferentes, pero ella era su amada figura materna.

Mikoto -que lucía radiante- los miró a ambos unos segundos antes de ir hacia ellos rápidamente, con la alegría brillando en sus ojos negros. Tan pronto como los tuvo cerca, estrecho a cada uno entre sus delicados brazos, llenando sus rostros de besos.

- ¡Me da tanto gusto verlos otra vez! -dijo ella, con entusiasmo- Mírense, me parece que incluso se han puesto más altos.

Naruto rió, mientras que Mikoto acomodaba uno de sus mechones rubios tras su oído.

- Neh, neh, Mikoto-okasan ¡Solo fueron dos semanas! No pudimos haber crecido en dos semanas.

- Para mí si -respondió ella, girándose hacia Sasuke y acariciando suavemente su rostro- Los extrañe mucho, pero sabía que estaban bien. Me alegra verlos de nuevo.

Aquella actitud que derramaba miel era fácilmente comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que el mundo de Mikoto estaba basado en su familia. Luego del fallecimiento de su esposo, se había refugiado en sus hijos y tomado de ellos fuerza para continuar con su vida, con el firme deseo de hacerlos felices a ellos. Cuando Naruto había llegado, había simbolizado otra pequeña alegría, la cual ella amó en el primer instante en el que sus enormes ojos azules la habían mirado con ternura.

- Nosotros también nos alegramos, oka-san -dijo Sasuke, viéndola con autentico cariño- Es bueno tenerte en casa de nuevo.

- Sí, como dicen por allí, no hay mejor lugar que el hogar -dijo ella, contemplándolos después en silencio durante unos segundos- Oh, pero vengan a verlo ¡Ha quedado completamente hermoso!

Con entusiasmo, Mikoto se apartó de sus hijos, caminando hacia un lado de la larga mesa, quedando a la cabeza de la misma, donde sobre ella, y fijado a la pared, se encontraba un enorme cuadro rodeado por un esplendido marco plateado, lleno de infinitos detalles. En el lienzo, se observaba a una bella mujer de ojos negros y cabello de igual color, arreglado finamente sobre sus hombros; ella se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser un antiguo sillón de tapizado azul, y a su lado, se hallaba un joven que igualmente poseía una mirada negra a juego con el color de sus cabellos. Tras ellos dos se aparecía un segundo chico también pelinegro, que tenía la misma piel blanca y ojos azabaches. Los tres ostentaban una elegancia fácilmente reconocible, además de un aura de belleza que parecía hacer juego con el ambiente de la pintura, y, principalmente, los tres eran felinos completamente reconocibles. Sin embargo, un segundo chico acompañaba al que estaba detrás, sosteniendo su mano visiblemente, mientras que una sonrisa deslumbrante se mostraba en sus labios, resaltando entre los otros tres por sus ojos imposiblemente azules, su cabello rubio y el par de orejas naranjas armoniosamente distribuidas en su cabeza.

Aquel cuadro era el reciente orgullo de Mikoto, que incluso había mandado a enmarcar fuera del país -el cual fue a acompañar personalmente-, y que le tomó cerca de diez meses poder terminar. Ésa era la familia completa, sus tres hijos que eran su mundo entero, todos juntos y felices. De hecho, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto realmente habían posado para aquel cuadro -y era la primera y maravillosa ocasión en que lo hacían-, así que Mikoto únicamente había tenido que imaginarse a si misma, tratando de encajarse en aquella escena que finalmente logró plasmar espléndidamente. Cualquiera pensaría que era mucho mejor y más conveniente tomar una fotografía, pero la matriarca Uchiha consideraba que eso carecía de valor real, ya que nada podía compararse con el amor que ella usaba para pintar a sus verdaderos tesoros.

- Oh -suspiró ella repentinamente- Yo creo que el siguiente cuadro que pinte de nosotros será... -una sonrisa calida se formó en sus labios- Será cuando tenga a mi primer nieto, y así se agregará otra hermosa personita a nuestra familia.

Sasuke y Naruto, quien hasta ese momento habían estado observando el cuadro fijamente, admirando el increíble trabajo de su madre, voltearon entonces a observarse con cierta sospecha.

- Ése nieto será de Itachi-nii ¿Verdad, Mikoto-okasan? -preguntó entonces el rubio-.

- La verdad -ella giró para mirarlos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba una encantadora mueca de molestia- Es que no sé cuando Itachi piensa sentar cabeza, yo me temo que será un soltero irremediable... por eso es que estoy segura que mi primer nieto me lo darán ustedes.

Aunque Mikoto parecía tan feliz, el comentario no fue recibido de la misma forma por parte de los más jóvenes.

- Pero Mikoto-okasan ¡Falta mucho para eso! -replicó- Ni siquiera nos hemos casado.

- Acordamos hacerlo cuando termináramos la universidad ¿Recuerdas? -agregó Sasuke-.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, y desde entonces ya he comenzado a pensar muchas cosas para ustedes dos y su boda -ella sonrió felizmente- El día en que se casen ¡Yo seré tan dichosa!

- Bueno, si te hace fan feliz... podríamos adelantar la boda ¿Neh, Sasuke?

La sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto fue suficiente como para que el otro lo mirase con el ceño altamente fruncido.

- No -dijo tajantemente- Fue difícil acordar una buena fecha, y aunque falte tiempo para eso, me niego a cambiarla ¡No después de todos los problemas que nos costó poder rentar un piso de esa horrible torre!

- No es horrible -respondió despreocupadamente el ojiazul- A Mikoto-okasan le hacía mucha ilusión que nos casáramos en la torre más alta del País del Perfume, dijo que sería muy romántico.

- Pues a mí no me interesa el romanticismo... yo únicamente quería una boda sencilla, sin escándalo y sin gran cosa.

- Aww -arrulló Naruto- Sasuke-teme no esta feliz... pero tú saliste ganando, a cambio de que no te quejaras ¡A ti te dejaron decidir sobre la Luna de Miel! ¡Eso no es nada justo!

- Ya cierra la boca, dobe, de todas formas sigo sin estar conforme.

- Si quieres nos podemos casar en una cámara secreta, a diez metros bajo tierra, sin ni un solo invitado.

- ¿Se puede? -preguntó sarcásticamente-.

- Eso quisieras.

Mikoto únicamente se dedicaba a escuchar la irreverente platica entre los dos, encontrando que era algo divertido que sus hijos se olvidasen de que ella estaba presente, sumergiéndose tanto entre ellos mismos, que eran capaces de hacer a un lado el mundo que los rodeaba.

Luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado, ella no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo de haberle abierto las puertas de su casa -y de su corazón- a aquel pequeño rubiecito, que tenía la cara sucia, las orejas desaliñadas y el pelo revuelto, y que llegó dando tumbos por todas partes y hasta rompiendo una que otra reliquia valiosa. Porque la presencia de ese rubio zorro era muy preciada, y mucho menos podía decir que su decisión de comprometerlo con su hijo menor hubiese sido errónea. Lo supo cuando Sasuke comenzó a reír más, a realizar travesuras y a mostrarse más alegre. Y lo sabía, cuando ahora al verlos a ambos, notaba la innegable forma en la cual los dos parecían entregados el uno al otro, aun cuando ninguno se diese cuenta de hasta donde podía llegar a verse la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Si, aquella había sido la decisión correcta, quizás, una de las mejores de su vida. Mikoto Uchiha estaba enormemente orgullosa, y bien podría morir en completa paz en cualquier momento.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

La armonía reinaba enteramente en la habitación que permanecía a oscuras, iluminada únicamente un poco por la luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse de las grandes ventanas, que se encontraban tapadas por cortinas de seda.

Acostado cómodamente en su cama, tan cómoda y perfecta como si se descansara en las nubes, Sasuke estaba despierto a pesar de que hacía ya casi una hora que se había ido a dormir. El silencio del que disfrutaba, únicamente era roto por la profunda respiración de Naruto, quien se encontraba a su lado, descansado su cabeza muy cerca de la suya, y estando en el reino de los sueños desde hacía un buen rato. A pesar de que ambos tenían cada uno una habitación propia, era irremediable que siempre terminaran durmiendo juntos.

Todo había empezado, cuando siendo aun un niño, Sasuke comenzó a tener la idea de que las noches parecían ser bastante aterradoras, especialmente luego de que el bastardete de su hermano, hubiese tenido aquella maratón de películas de horror con sus amigos. Tal vez si Sasuke no hubiese jugado al valiente, y no se hubiese quedado a verlas todas, entonces no habría comenzado a tenerle manía a la oscuridad, al silencio de su habitación y a la sensación de estar solo. Por lo tanto, luego de tres noches de estar en vela imaginando los escenarios más horribles, el pequeño felino Uchiha se armó de todo su valor, y bajándose de su cama, corrió despavorido hacia la puerta, decidido a no ir donde su madre, porque sería algo muy vergonzoso tener que despertarla. Así que llegando a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, la abrió, yendo directamente a despertarlo con la expresa orden de dejarlo dormir con él. Naruto entonces había gruñido, para luego hacerse a un lado y decirle que se callara, antes de quedarse dormido completamente de nuevo. Cuando Mikoto se enteró del por qué de toda aquella situación, Itachi tuvo prohibido traer a sus amigos a casa, y Sasuke siguió compartiendo cama con su prometido por un tiempo más.

Al final, aquello se hizo una costumbre, y hasta la fecha, pocas eran las veces que dormía cada uno en su cama. Sasuke no se quejaba en absoluto de ello, y menos siendo él quien había comenzado.

A esa altura de su corta vida, él realmente no encontraba ningún interés especial en casarse con Naruto, porque técnicamente ellos ya llevaban una existencia bastante marital. Compartían sus vidas, desde el lugar donde dormían, hasta sus amistades; sus metas a futuro estaban entrelazadas, e incluso su madre los trataba como recién casados desde no hacía mucho. Y realmente el menor de los Uchiha tenía que aceptar que todo estaba bien así, él no deseaba nada que no tuviese ya. Casarse era únicamente un mero formalismo en su relación, uno que desde luego aceptaría con el mejor de los gustos.

Una sonrisa se posó entonces en sus labios, repasando en la oscuridad el rostro apacible de Naruto, y sin poder resistirse al impulso que tuvo entonces, sacó de entre las sabanas su mano, apresando después la nariz del otro entre sus dedos índice y medio, cortando su respiración. Dos segundos después, la oreja naranja que el rubio no tenía sobre la almohada se dobló, para que luego él se hiciera rápidamente hacia atrás, recuperando la respiración y abriendo alarmadamente los ojos, aunque calmándose al caer en cuenta de la situación.

- Bastardo -su voz se escuchó somnolienta- ¿Qué carajo?

Oh ¡Había que decirlo!, pero realmente Sasuke adoraba despertarlo así desde que eran niños, y eso lo mostraba claramente con la sonrisa que esbozó, observando como el rubio bostezaba aparatosamente.

- A mí también me da gusto verte -dijo, con un claro dejo de burla-.

- Y un demonio.

Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos, pateando con relativa suavidad al pelinegro bajo las sabanas.

- ¿Por qué me despertaste?

- No podía dormir.

- Ah, y supongo que quieres que te mande a dormir de un golpe ¿Verdad?

- Esperaba que fueras mi silenciosa compañía.

- ¡Estaba muy silencioso cuando estaba dormido! No tenías porque despertarme, Sasuke-teme.

- No es mi culpa, ya te dije que no podía dormir.

- Mañana tenemos escuela ¿No podrías elegir otra noche para tener insomnio?

- No, debe ser porque me gusto esta.

El zorro gruñó, acomodándose con la clara intención de volver a dormir, ignorando así completamente al moreno.

- Dobe ¿Tú realmente quieres casarte conmigo?

Naruto, quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, estuvo tentado a abrirlos al escuchar la pregunta. De alguna forma, aquello parecía increíblemente extraño, pues en realidad era la primera vez que escuchaba una pregunta semejante por parte de Sasuke. A ellos nunca nadie les preguntó si querían casarse, ni mucho menos les pidieron una opinión antes de.

Conforme los años pasaron, los dos tomaron eso como un hecho de sus vidas, algo tan natural como el crecer, así que jamás llegaron a cuestionar sobre ello, y, cuando hablaban del tema, no era para exponer dudas sobre su futura unión, más bien eran cosas sobre dónde iban a vivir, a quién no deberían olvidarse de invitar y hasta que color quedaría mejor para sus trajes. Por eso, ahora el que Sasuke le hiciera esa pregunta tan extraña, lo sorprendía un poco.

- Sabes que sí, si no quisiera entonces no habría ido con Mikoto-okasan a rentar esa torre.

- Hubieses ido de todas formas, es nuestra obligación casarnos.

Finalmente el rubio abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente el rostro que tenía frente a él.

- No es cierto, ya no soy un niño, Sasuke. Dentro de un año no habría necesidad de seguir comprometidos y mucho menos de casarnos, pero yo no me voy a casar contigo por obligación, ni tú tampoco y lo sabes... no vamos a hacerlo por eso.

Era cierto, no era por ello que se casarían, lo harían porque era lo que ambos deseaban, y ese hecho era algo tácito entre los dos, sin embargo, quizás sólo por una única ocasión, Sasuke quería escuchar aquella afirmación.

- Eso quiere decir... ¿Qué vas a hacerlo por amor? -una nota de sátira se notaba en sus palabras-.

- No, lo voy a hacer por dinero. Me encantan los lujos.

Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, Naruto sonrió con burla y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Justo entonces, una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Sasuke, mientras que sus ojos negros se entrecerraban con innegable malicia.

Con una agilidad digna de su especie, Sasuke se incorporó, colocándose sobre Naruto y atacando rápidamente el pedazo de cuello que el pijama dejaba descubierto, mientras que una de sus manos se dirigía hacia el estomago del rubio, haciendo a un lado las sabanas tanto como podía. Naruto se removió entonces, bajo el pelinegro, sintiendo como un familiar escalofrío comenzaba a aparecer, mientras los labios de Sasuke daban suaves mordidas a su tráquea.

- Sasuke -reprochó- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Si tú vas a casarte conmigo por dinero, entonces yo me casare contigo por esto.

Y acompañando esas palabras, la mano del felino -que había conseguido llevar hasta su piel- se deslizó hacia abajo, acariciando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, y arrancándole un jadeo que fue acompañado por la risa del ojinegro.

- Sasuke -esta vez su voz pareció un suspiro perdido- Mañana tenemos escuela… ya te lo había dicho.

El pelinegro dio la impresión de haberse encogido de hombros, antes de que su boca fuese a parar hacia el oído derecho del otro.

- ¿Sabes? No es como si no acostumbráramos hacer esto cuando tenemos escuela -fue su respuesta socarrona-.

Y sin problema alguno, el ojinegro lamió ligeramente el lóbulo del zorro, provocándole un escalofrió, haciéndole cerrar finalmente los ojos, mientras que sus piernas se abrían, dejándole más espacio a Sasuke quien no dudó en acomodarse mejor sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo.

Las manos del rubio se movieron entonces de forma ansiosa, llegando a la cintura del otro, y metiéndose entre sus ropas, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel blanquecina.

En poco tiempo, la habitación se fue llenando de suspiros que intentaban ser acallados, y de tenues jadeos que apenas escapaban de sus bocas, que se unían con capricho, entremezclando sus salivas mientras sus lenguas se enredaban, acariciando y a veces imponiéndose a la otra.

Sasuke entonces rompió el beso que mantenían, incorporándose y observando Naruto, deleitándose de la visión que representaba, y la cual distinguía a la perfección gracias a las ventajas de su propia especie. La mirada del rubio tenía aquel brillo inconfundible que inmediatamente lo agitaba, porque para él, no era el cuerpo apetecible de su novio, ni el propio deseo de sus instintos lo que lograba enloquecerlo, sino aquel par de ojos azules cual zafiros fijados en los suyos, resplandeciendo de una forma tan profunda, que Sasuke sabía que era el único que había logrado ver tal cosa en su prometido. Adoraba esa piel acanelada que le pertenecía, que no había sido tocada por alguien más que no fuese él, y esos labios cuyo primer beso fueron con él, le despertaban la necesidad de besarlos cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad… era cierto que no podía evitar tener aquel sentido de pertenencia y de posesión que en ocasiones parecía ridículo, pero era parte de su naturaleza, y, además, era ese mismo sentido que el que lo hacía tener escalofríos de gusto cada vez que se recordaba que Naruto "era" desde los seis años.

Quizás si Sasuke supiese que Naruto tenía los mismos pensamientos que él,-incluida también la casi burda posesividad-, entonces seguramente el felino encontraría todo eso bastante divertido.

- Neh, Naruto -lo llamó arrastrando las palabras- Ya que mi madre quiere tanto tener un nieto, creo que podríamos ir practicando.

- Eso ya lo venimos haciendo desde hace tiempo.

- Sí, pero ahora recuerda que lo tenemos que hacer con el pensamiento de que debes quedar preñado.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, entrecerrando la mirada de forma poco grata, ya que incluso las pequeñas caricias que el pelinegro repartía sobre su miembro cesaron.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que quede preñado? Seguro te queda mejor a ti, de hecho, yo soy él que debería ir poniendo eso en práctica.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, quien antes de que siquiera el otro pudiese moverse un ápice, trasladó ambas manos a las caderas del ojiazul, y con una serie de movimientos habilidosos -por la ya mencionada práctica-, consiguió quitar todo impedimento que le estorbaba, arrastrando los pantalones y la ropa interior del rubio hasta sus tobillos, sacándolos completamente y tirándolos en el olvido, cosa que logró fácilmente gracias a la cooperación del rubio. Sin ni una sola palabra, y sin esperar nada más, el moreno colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Naruto, abriéndolas para hacerse un buen espacio, y después, haciendo a un lado cualquier preámbulo, se inclinó totalmente hacia abajo, mientras una mano se deslizaba al semi erecto pene del rubio, tomándolo desde la base, sacando la lengua y dándole apenas una suave lamida en la punta, logrando que el rubio soltara un jadeo y abriese aun más las piernas.

Sasuke jugueteó un poco más, paseando su lengua incansablemente por la punta, al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba firmemente por el miembro del zorro, que se endurecía gratamente bajo sus caricias. El pelinegro se humedeció los labios, salivándolos todo lo que pudo, antes de que su boca se cerrara en la rosada cabeza, pasándose poco a poco aquella pulsante erección.

Naruto jadeó buscando un poco más de aire cuando finalmente el pelinegro abarcó todo su miembro, succionando con gentileza, de arriba hacia abajo. Podía sentir como resbalaba dentro de su boca, estremeciéndose al notar como los colmillos de Sasuke hacían una suave presión contra su piel, provocándole de alguna forma, más placer. Aquello debería estar prohibido, un placer como ése definitivamente tendría algo de ilegal, y, cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron y su cuerpo se enderezó lo suficiente como para observar al felino, no pudo evitare gemir ante la visión que representaba Sasuke entre sus piernas, hundiéndose su erección profundamente, los ojos cerrados con deleite, y su cola negra serpenteando de un lado a otro. Naruto pensó que aquella visión no podía ser más erótica, pero, cuando el pelinegro liberó su miembro de la deliciosa tortura a la que lo sometía, y después desplazaba su mano hasta la cabeza, sacando finalmente la lengua y terminó por presionarla en el orificio de su punta que ya goteaba, Naruto tuvo que dar otro gemido, dejándose caer sobre la cama nuevamente, retorciéndose de placer, y deslizando su propia mano sobre su pecho, apartando la desordenada parte superior del pijama, atrapando rápidamente uno de sus pezones, rodándolo entre sus dedos y presionándolo con saña.

El pelinegro liberó entonces la dureza del zorro, mientras daba un repaso bajando por ella, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a sus pantalones, bajándoselos lo suficiente como para liberar su necesitado pene, tomándolo y comenzando a masturbarse, tratando de apaciguar un poco de aquella ansiedad que lo recorría. Sin embargo no duró demasiado atendiéndose a el mismo, y pronto tuvo que usar ambas manos para resbalarlas por los muslos de Naruto, presionando después para obligarlo a levantar las caderas, haciéndolo arquearse, mientras sus dedos pulgares finalmente se tocaban al llegar a la hendidura que dividía las nalgas del rubio, separándolas con todos sus dedos, revelando la fruncida entrada del otro, sintiendo como una punzada atenazaba su miembro, mientras observaba aquella deliciosa parte escondida de su prometido. Sin dudar ni un segundo, se agachó, metiendo su rostro en aquel recóndito lugar, y presionando su lengua contra el orificio del rubio, dando largos lametones.

El ojiazul sentía que ya no podía más, y menos cuando la blanda lengua de Sasuke consiguió adentrarse en él, moviéndose erráticamente, volviendo a salir, para después volver a sumergirse. En un intento para contenerse, Naruto mordió con fuerza su puño cerrado, tratando con el dolor de apaciguar el placer que lo estaba sobrepasando.

Cuando Sasuke consideró que ya había sido suficiente, se detuvo de su tarea, enderezándose completamente, librándose con algo de aparatosidad la ropa que llevaba puesta, y seguidamente ensalivando apenas uno de sus dedos, que pronto tomó el lugar anterior de su lengua, llegando más lejos que ella, pero encontrando poca resistencia, por lo cual pronto metió otro dedo agitándose al palpar el interior del rubio, jadeando con anticipación y completamente deseoso de reemplazar aquellos dedos por su erección, rememorando en su mente la gloria que se sentía cuando lo hacía. Así, mientras sus dedos se movían de forma caprichosa, él se movió también, llegando hasta la altura del rubio, presionando prontamente sus labios con los ajenos, obteniendo como respuesta que la boca del ojiazul se abriera, y una lengua recibiera a la suya sin titubeos, a pesar de tener en cuenta donde es que había estado antes de besarlo.

Naruto casi gritó cuando aquellos dedos rozaron finalmente su próstata, haciéndolo arquearse ante la familiar y buscada sensación.

Fue gracias a ese despliegue, que pudo rescatar algo de su conciencia, y, rompiendo el beso que mantenía con el ojinegro, se las apañó para apartar la mano que le _torturaba_, y luego, usó la fuerza y el impulso de su cuerpo, para cambiar con algo de agitación, la posición en la que se encontraban, consiguiendo que fuese esta vez el felino quien quedase debajo. El zorro lo miró fijamente, permaneciendo en silencio, mientras que sus ojos se clavaban inamovibles en los color noche de Sasuke.

Ambos respiraban aceleradamente, perdidos entre la excitación del momento, y el roce entre sus pieles.

- Bastardo -dijo el rubio, sacándose ya camisa, y con el deseo completamente reconocible en su voz- Esta vez no… no te tocaba a ti…

Las palabras eran apenas un susurro desfalleciente, pero lograron un efecto inmediato en Sasuke, porque adoraba aquel tono tan orgásmico que el rubio era capaz de darle a su voz, cuando se encontraban en esos momentos tan personales.

Sin poderlo resistir más, nuevamente su mano fue a parar a la piel ajena, recorriendo la espalda del pelirrubio de principio a fin, escabulléndose entre sus glúteos, tanteando hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en aquel hueco apretado. Naruto cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de resistir aquel escozor enloquecedor, pero fue inútil ya que a pesar de sus intentos, un gemido escapó de sus labios y acabó por ceder antelo que claramente su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos, y, una vez más apartó la mano que le profanaba, encargándose de tomar la pulsante erección del pelinegro, llenándose la mano de su grosor y su firmeza, casi relamiéndose al momento en que llevó la punta mojada hacia su resquicio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al momento en que se apoyaba en sus rodillas, permitiendo aquella dureza comenzara a enterrarse despacio en su interior.

- Ah, sí… así -jadeó Sasuke, agarrando las caderas del otro-.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio finalmente dejó caer su peso con un cierto deje de cuidado, permitiendo que el henchido miembro se encajara endemoniadamente bien, arrancándoles a ambos un gemido aparatoso. Sin poder sostenerse por el mismo, el ojiazul apoyó las manos sobre el firme pecho de Sasuke, respirando con profundidad y sin la más mínima intención de moverse realmente.

El moreno sonrió extasiado, cerrando los ojos y grabándose nuevamente la sensación de penetrar aquel cuerpo que se le entregaba sin titubeos.

- Te odio -masculló apenas Naruto- Y odio admitirlo… pero… te… te sientes tan bien.

El rubio soltó un nuevo suspiro luego de esas palabras, mientras que Sasuke acariciaba sus largas piernas. Disfrutaron durante algunos momentos del simple hecho de estar en aquella deliciosa posición, antes de que Sasuke pareciera regresar de su ensoñación personal, apoyando los brazos sobre el mullido colchón y doblando lo mejor que pudo las rodillas, comenzó a incorporarse, mientras que Naruto -que entendió sus intenciones- movía propio cuerpo en pos de ayudar al pelinegro con su objetivo.

Finalmente luego de un poco de esfuerzo, el moreno pudo sentarse, deslizando aun más dentro su erección en Naruto. Sin dudar el rubio le pasó los brazos por la espalda, buscando presurosamente su boca, compartiendo así un beso que a pesar de la situación, comenzó siendo ciertamente calmado, aunque pronto sus lenguas empezaron a batallar, lo que pareció ser un indicativo para Sasuke, quien tomó las caderas del blondo, incitándolo a moverlas, cosa que Naruto hizo, subiendo un tanto su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para el firme pene del moreno casi saliera de su interior, para luego de volver a acogerlo en sus entrañas mientras descendía, gimiendo quedamente haciéndole eco a las propias exclamaciones del Uchiha.

Sasuke encajó sus dedos en la piel ajena, con la seguridad de que dejaría marcas, e incluso hasta alegrándose por eso, ya que aquello únicamente demostraría su propiedad sobre ese cuerpo. Le enardecía la forma en la que Naruto mantenía el ritmo, resbalando su erección con parsimonia, apretándolo entre sus paredes calientes, desesperándolo por ir más rápido, y al mismo tiempo, deseando continuar de esa forma, ahogándose de las sensaciones que lo recorrían, y nacían de la exquisita presión que se ejercía sobre su dureza. Naruto boqueaba en busca de aire, mientras que su cuerpo se movía por mera inercia; su mente estaba completamente perdida, registrado únicamente las embestidas de Sasuke, pero aun así, buscando con cada acometida que aquella ardiente rigidez tocara ese punto que seguramente debía de ser bendecido.

El zorro despegó sus labios, que en aquel momento mantenía ocupados en el inmaculado cuello de su prometido, seguidamente poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho del felino, y haciendo la otra hacia atrás, tanteando apenas la rodilla izquierda del moreno. Al instante el ojinegro dobló ambas, permitiendo que el rubio finalmente pudiese tomar el soporte adecuado. Naruto ahora fue completamente libre de impulsarse hacia arriba con mayor facilidad, obligando a Sasuke a soltar sus caderas, para afirmarse al colchón, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

De sus bocas brotó toda una sinfonía de gritos incontenibles, y sonoros gemidos que ya ninguno de los dos quisieron callar.

Aquel goce era demasiado, y el pelinegro temía no ser capaz de continuar con aquella posición, sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban, mientras que sus ojos entrecerrados por la lujuria observaban como Naruto se mecía sobre sus caderas, devorando su miembro con los cadenciosos movimientos que hacía, apretándolo entre la dulzura de su carne, meneando su pelvis de esa forma que bien sabía que lo volvía loco, haciéndole dudar si era el quien le hacía el amor al rubio, y no viceversa. Sin poderlo soportar, el rubio finalmente atendió su pene, acariciándose con brusquedad, tratando de igualar el ritmo con el cual se enterraba la vibrante erección de Sasuke, que golpeaba exquisitamente su próstata, cegándolo en medio de un mar pecaminoso.

Ya no siendo capaz de continuar, el rubio aceleró el subir y el bajar de su cuerpo, aumentado el húmedo sonido de choque, que se producía con el encuentro de su trasero con las caderas del azabache.

- ¡Vamos! -exigió roncamente, con las mejillas arreboladas- ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Termina ya!

Las palabras llegaron difusas en su mente, aunque el mensaje fue vagamente entendido. Sasuke como pudo, hizo caso a las palabras del rubio, haciendo acopio de la energía que aun poseía, y con una brusca acción, se impulsó hacia el frente, tirando al rubio de espaldas aunque yéndose con él. Su pene resbaló fuera, con la punta goteando ansiosamente; Sasuke hundió entonces sus manos entre los glúteos el rubio, separándolos toscamente y valiéndose de ese agarre para alzar al zorro, lo suficiente para colocar nuevamente su erección en aquella bendita abertura, empujando y clavándose con facilidad nuevamente. Naruto no pudo hacer más que retorcerse ante las bruscas acometidas del otro, masajeando su miembro, apretando la cabeza y friccionando de arriba abajo, hasta que finalmente sintió su simiente salir disparado, manchando su vientre y salpicando el pecho de Sasuke, quien al instante se inclinó, atrapando el hombro del rubio entre sus dientes, mordiendo con firmeza mientras volvía a embestirlo, quedándose entonces completamente quieto, ahogando un grito y concentrándose en las contracciones que sofocaron su miembro, mientras su semen era expulsado.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron quietos, salvo el suave movimiento que Sasuke hacía con sus caderas, terminando de eyacular en el cálido interior de su prometido.

Finalmente, el felino sacó su ahora flácido pene, dándose la libertad de dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, que soltó una queja cuando sintió todo el peso del azabache, aplastándolo contra las sabanas. A pesar de eso, permanecieron así por un largo rato -o al menos eso les pareció a ellos-, escuchando la respiración agitada del otro, hasta que estas se acompasaron un poco. Casi entre risas infantiles para la situación, ambos se separaron, ingeniándolas para moverse en la enorme cama, tratando de regresar a la posición en la que estaban antes de que aquel placentero encuentro se diera.

Cuando lo consiguieron, Sasuke no dudó en pasar sus brazos por el cuerpo del otro, atrayéndolo a su pecho, lamiendo con gentileza sus mejillas calientes, para luego ir hacia sus orejas color naranja, repasándolas con mimo. Naruto se dejó hacer, suspirando con satisfacción y rindiéndose ante aquellas pequeñas muestras, que eran un simple indicativo que Sasuke lo consideraba realmente como una pareja, ya que el mismo rubio había llegado a prodigarle atenciones similares al pelinegro, luego de que hicieran el amor.

- Eres insoportable -fue la primera frase dicha entre ellos, luego del silencio- Nuestras sabanas jamás pueden durar mucho tiempo sin ser cambiadas.

Sasuke rió apenas, colocando ligeramente su mentón sobre los cabellos rubios, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la paz que se extendió entre ellos, y que les arrastraba rápidamente a un necesitado descanso.

- Lo dices como si te molestara -respondió- Pero lo disfrutas mucho más de lo que admites.

-Ya vas a ver cuanto disfruto yo la próxima vez -advirtió- Por esta vez te lo pasare -un bostezo escapó de su boca, provocando la misma reacción en el ojinegro- ¿Ahora si tienes sueño?

- Sí, ahora sí… gracias, dobe ¡Eres estupendo con esto!

- _¡Teeme! _No me provoques.

- ¿Otra vez? Porque tenemos toda la noche, si gustas.

Naruto dejó salir un bufido que pretendía ser de inconformidad, sin embargo, el suave beso que depositó en los labios de Sasuke, al alzar el rostro, desestimó cualquier tipo de queja -fuese real o fingida-.

- No, no gusto. Y ya duérmete -dijo el blondo-.

El zorro se acurrucó aun más junto al cuerpo que le sostenía, demostrando con claridad toda la intención que tenía de conciliar el sueño.

- Te amo, Sasuke.

Aunque no era la primera vez que hacía esa declaración, si era algo peculiar escucharla, pues el rubio no era muy dado a estar gritando sus sentimientos al aire, y mucho menos Sasuke, por ello, ese tipo de palabras entre los dos eran algo para tomarse con importancia, pues pocas veces las decían.

El felino hubiese querido responder a ella, pero no lo consiguió, quizás en algún tiempo mas, esas palabras saldrían con naturalidad de sus labios. Que no las dijera no quería decir que no las sintiera.

Naruto luchó todo lo que pudo para no quedarse dormido, ya que el pecho en el cual estaba descansando, comenzó a vibrar suavemente, permitiéndole escuchar aquel ronroneo que el moreno usualmente evitaba dar, sin embargo, era inevitable que en ocasiones como esa, saliese a la luz. Desgraciadamente, aquel sonido ronroneante, era también una especie de arrullo al cual el zorro no podía resistirse, por eso concilió el sueño primero.

Antes de que Sasuke quedase dormido, su último pensamiento fue dirigido hacia el chico que dormía tan cómodamente entre sus brazos, de la misma forma que él había llegado a hacer, sintiéndose demasiado bien cuando Naruto también le abrazaba protectoramente.

¿Quién podría decirlo?, pero aun no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que aquel sentimiento, que había comenzado como un simple gusto, hubiese llegado a transformarse en algo tan profundo, que incluso era difícil de explicar.

Y la verdad era que Sasuke no se arrepentía de ello... al contrario, se sentía demasiado afortunado, ya que su felicidad tenía un nombre y un rostro. Naruto Uzumaki.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

... ok, vale, vale ¿Explicaciones de por qué rayos el fanfic me quedó tan... tan... yiuck? Sobretodo ese lemon baratejo!! Pero es que no podía evitarlo, obtuve una imitación de laptop (incluso mis cuadernos escolares son más grandes que este aparatejo), y es aquí donde he terminado el fanfic. El caso es que yo le hecho la culpa a que el lemon haya sido tan cutre, porque lo estaba escribiendo mientras iba en el asiento del copiloto, con mi hermano al lado (en uno de nuestros viajes típicos por la ciudad, resolviendo asuntos de nuestro trabajo),así que ustedes comprenderán que el lemon salió feo, porque, digo... ¿Cómo les quedaría a ustedes un lemon, mientras tienen al hermano al lado? Y encima estábamos hablando y riéndonos, y yo escribiendo estas cosas... o sea, hasta me sentí una guarra hecha y derecha XD ejem, whatever, fue lo mejor que pude hacer como la tercera parte de estas ridiculeces de zorros y gatos ñ.ñ

En fin, a todos aquellos que hayan leído esto, se los agradezco mucho,y si por azares del destino quieren ir a ver el dibujo que yo hice de este fanfic, pueden ir a checarlo también a mi perfil, que estaba bajo el nombre de Animal Love xD

En fin ¡Nos veremos en algún otro fanfic mío!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "El amor verdadero es como los fantasmas. Todo mundo habla de él, pero pocos lo han visto_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
